N'Five: Camino a la fama
by Lenuta
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cinco estudiantes provenientes de los países nórdicos decidieran formar una banda? ¿Y qué pasaría si esta banda, formada para un simple concurso de talentos escolar, lograra éxitos inesperados? :AUHumano:


**N'Five: Camino a la fama**

_¿Qué pasaría si cinco estudiantes provenientes de los países nórdicos decidieran formar una banda? ¿Y qué pasaría si esta banda, formada para un simple concurso de talentos escolar, lograra éxitos inesperados?_

_Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos. (La mayoría inventados por mí), posible uso de lenguaje no apropiado. Habrá varias parejas a lo largo del fic._

* * *

Un sinfín de camarógrafos y periodistas se encontraban amontonados en aquella habitación, acompañados también de la presencia de un numeroso grupo de muchachitas (y muchachitos) que habían comenzado a gritar con cierta euforia, moviendo banderines y pancartas con el nombre de la banda musical que estaban esperando con ansias a que diese una conferencia de prensa, pues en horas solamente darían un nuevo concierto. Por un mínimo momento se pudo respirar preocupación e intriga, pues la reunión se había programado a la 1:00 PM y eran, actualmente, la 1:10 PM. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo esos muchachos en ese momento que fuese de tan grande importancia? Usualmente solían ser bastante puntuales.

Mientras la espera se iba alargando minuto tras minuto, finalmente un vocero del grupo hizo aparición y dio a conocer que el grupo se encontraba ya en el edificio junto a su mánager. Una explosión de gritos se hizo oír por parte de las fans y muchos camarógrafos comenzaron a atacar con los flashes de sus armas al pobre hombre que inmediatamente salió huyendo, buscando evitar la exposición mediática.

No mucho después de que el vocero desapareció, un muchachito joven y de cabellos rubios se hizo aparecer en frente. Ataviado con un conjunto elegante negro y lentes oscuros, saludó a la multitud, a quién básicamente le importó un rábano su presencia. Todos lo reconocieron como el mánager de la banda: Alfred F. Jones. ¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba ese tipo? ¡Los querían en ese momento a ellos! El nombre del grupo fue coreado intensamente por las fans, desesperadas ante la aparición de sus ídolos hasta que finalmente sus plegarias se hicieron oír. El rubio de enfrente tomó el micrófono y se encargó de dar una merecedora introducción a sus protegidos.

—¡_Ladies and gentlemen_! ¡_Girls and boys_! Porque a mí no me engañan, sé que estos _dudes_ tienen fans que son totalmente homosexuales por ellos. —¿Están listos para recibir a la mejor banda juvenil de los últimos tiempos?

Un chico de cabellos rubios y algo largos, vestido sospechosamente con el uniforme escolar femenino, se hizo notar entre la multitud. Estaba acompañado de otro, que inmediatamente le hizo señas para que no dijera nada.

—¡Tipo, ya como que cállate, gordo! ¡Y preséntalos ahorita, que estamos impacientes! Liet~, tipo y como que, ¡haz algo!

El susodicho solo se tapó el rostro con la mano. —Feliks, por favor.

Alfred le envió una mirada de pocos amigos y decidió hacer de cuenta que nadie había dicho nada… y que no le habían dicho "gordo" por séptima vez en el día. ¡Que no estaba gordo, solo tenía huesos grandes! —En fin, continuando luego de que ALGUIEN interrumpiera… ¿¡Están listos para recibir a la mejor banda juvenil de todos los tiempos!?

Las fans (y los fans) inmediatamente hicieron sacudir la sala con sus gritos.

—¡Síiiiiiiii!

—¿¡Están listos para verlos a ellos, a los mejores de todo el mundo!?

—¡Síiiiiiii!

—¿Están listos para los mejores de los mejores, para ellos, para los reyes del norte de Europa, para aquellos que no solo conquistaron el corazón de millones de chicas (y chicos) necesitados, si no que además me hicieron ric- digo, orgulloso!?

—¡Ya tipo y como, preséntalos, gordo! ¡Como que se me va la batería del celular y quiero ir totalmente al baño!

—¡Feliks, compórtate!

—¡Entonces prepárense porque aquí están ellos! Provenientes de cada país de la zona nórdica… ¿O escandinava era? Ah, olvídenlo. ¡Proveniendo de los países del norte europeo, aquí están ellos! ¡N'FIVE!

Y todos los presentes por poco y más sintieron que el salón se desmoronaba. Los fanáticos gritaron como si de eso dependiera sus vidas; incluso hubo muchas que, a causa de la emoción, se desmayaron (entre ellas Feliks). Los flashes de las cámaras inundaron el ambiente y los periodistas se prepararon para la gran avalancha de preguntas cuando cinco muchachos de edad joven y de rasgos dignos de los europeos del norte hicieron su glorioso y tan esperado acto de presencia. Tres de ellos se mostraban serios y claramente incómodos ante el circo que todas esas personas estaban montando, otro reía con nerviosismo y el último (que era conocido como "el líder" de la banda), solo saludaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo a los presentes y posaba exageradamente para las fotos. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y pronto hubo silencio (aunque aun se podían oír murmullos).

El líder, sabiendo que el silencio no iba a durar mucho (y para acaparar protagonismo), decidió hablar.

—¡Buenas tardes, queridos fans y paparazzis! ¡Aquí Mathias con ustedes! ¿La están pasando bien?

Una nueva avalancha de gritos fue la respuesta que recibió a cambio.

—¡Se nota!

Alfred carraspeó y le hizo una seña a Mathias, quien le miró un tanto despistado hasta que uno de sus compañeros de grupo le dio un disimulado zape en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Norge, que eres malo! Bien, la cosa es que no podremos estar mucho tiempo aquí porque debemos prepararnos para el concierto, ¡así que ordenadamente comiencen a hacerle sus preguntas al Rey y a sus compañeros!

Pareció que los periodistas presentes ahí no tenían conocimiento del concepto de la palabra "ordenadamente" ya que se armó una especie de guerra por quién preguntaba primero a los muchachos. Todos (menos Mathias, obviamente), comenzaron a murmurarse cosas entre sí hasta que finalmente un periodista alzó la mano de entre todo el barullo.

—¡Yo, yo! Vengo del periódico local. Dígame, ¿me podría de ir de qué país vienen cada uno de ustedes?

El líder del grupo rió abiertamente y miró a sus compañeros, quienes negaron con la cabeza en señal de no querer hablar. —Oh, bueno. Somos cinco, como ven y cada uno viene de un país nórdico. Yo vengo de Dinamarca; el tío aburrido de lentes que está a mi derecha, Berwald, viene de Suecia; Erik viene de Noruega, y le digo Norge de cariño por eso; Tino viene de Finlandia; y, finalmente, Emil, el más pequeñito, viene de Islandia y es hermanastro de Erik.

El último nórdico introducido solo hizo una mueca de disgusto al ser llamado "pequeñito". Bufó y bebió un poco de agua. Otro periodista (una mujer esta vez) pidió hablar.

—Revista "Hoy". Hay rumores de ustedes conduciendo ebrios por las calles de la ciudad. ¿Es eso cierto?

Mathias iba a hablar, pero Erik lo interrumpió inmediatamente arrebatándole el micrófono.

—Sé lo que va a decir él —Y señaló al danés con el dedo. —así que yo solo diré que Berwald nunca ha conducido bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—N'die lo ha h'cho. —Continuó Berwald. —P'ro sé d' uno.

Y todas las miradas se apuntaron hacia Mathias, quien se despeinó el cabello (más de lo que ya lo estaba), nervioso.

—¡Siguiente pregunta!

—Revista "Juventeen". ¿Tienen novia?

Tras esa pregunta, las miradas se volvieron expectantes hacia ellos. Los cinco permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, luciendo como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Alfred tuvo que salir a su rescate.

—¡Ninguno tiene, todos están libres! ¡Y esa es una pregunta demasiado personal! No se permiten más de esa índole. ¡La que sigue!

Finalmente, un reportero de apariencia algo extraña y de espeso bigote se paró entre la multitud de interesados, con grabadora en mano.

—Vengo del Canal 4, en el cual trabajo desde hace apenas unos meses, y estoy interesado en algo desde hace tiempo. —Dijo, con voz gruesa y algo extraña. —¿Cómo fue que formaron este grupo? ¿A dónde se remontan sus orígenes? ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Hubo alguien más involucrad en la formación de su grupo?

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Alfred, nuevamente al rescate. —¡Demasiadas preguntas! Es una sola a la vez.

—¡Oe, Alfred, espera! —Le interrumpió Mathias con un gesto de manos. —Está bien, y todas las preguntas son interesantes. ¡No tenemos problema en relatar nuestros orígenes!

Los otros nórdicos no tardaron en mostrarse aun más incómodos de lo que ya estaban. Erik negó con la cabeza, Berwald adoptó un deje de molestia, Emil se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y Tino mordió su labio inferior; allá iba de nuevo. Hubiesen dicho algo para detenerle, pero cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el danés ya había comenzado ya con su suerte de relato.

—Bueno, como sabrán, toda banda tiene sus comienzos. Y una tan genial como la nuestra tiene uno que es digno de una película. —Bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar. La historia sería larga, por lo que el bocón mánager comenzó a hacer llamadas para ver si el concierto se podría retrasar… unas horas, tal vez. —Todo comenzó hace… ¿tres meses? ¡Sí, tres meses! El origen de _N'Five_ se remonta a tres meses atrás…

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Wow, ¿yo escribí eso? Sí, lo hice. Esta idea me surgió junto a mi amiga__** Bel**__, que es muy awesome y la adoro. Surgió hace tiempo y quería escribirla, so... aquí está. Realmente extrañaba esto del fanfiction, así que me decidí a regresar con un fic humorístico y que tuviese como protas a estos nenes que todos aman :'D Quizás suba otros drabbles que tengo escritos y que nunca terminé. Hasta ahora me dedicaré a este fic y a uno original cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil. (Si gustan de las historias románticas... y si conocen a alguien que guste de las mismas, ¡recomiéndenlo!)_

_Eso es todo. Espero que les guste. Críticas (constructivas, plz) y comentarios aceptados. ¡Besos!_


End file.
